Ne Défie pas la Mort
by TenshiBlood
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis est son nom humain. Dans le monde des Démons, on le connait sous une autre identité. Il décide de s'installer à Londres, afin de pouvoir nourrir ses congénères et lui-même. Son chemin croise alors celui du Shinigami de Légende, surnommé Le Pourfendeur de Démons …
1. Chapter 1

**_Une petite fanfic sur Black Butler, sans prétention :)_**

 ** _Ici, Sebastian n'est pas le Majordome de Ciel Phantomhive..._**

* * *

Pour fêter le passage à la nouvelle année, le Vicomte Druitt donne un bal masqué dans sa demeure et a invité les personnes les plus influentes et les plus riches de tout Londres.

Sebastian Michaelis passe au milieu des convives, un loup noir devant les yeux, distribuant des sourires à ceux qui croisent son regard. Les masques ne dissimulent pas toujours correctement l'identité de chacun et l'on peut reconnaitre qui se cache derrière les déguisements. Le Vicomte parade au milieu de sa salle de réception, un attroupement formé autour de lui l'écoute parler, trop occupé à l'admirer pour réellement écouter ses paroles. Ainsi sont les humains. Prétentieux, hautains, aimant le luxe, faignant d'ignorer la pauvreté - sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de montrer à tous les autres qu'ils viennent de donner de l'argent à un pauvre – et croyant qu'un déguisement et un masque leur donne une autre personnalité. Du coin de l'œil, il remarque un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, accompagné par un adulte qui semble être son père. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Sebastian tandis qu'il observe ceux que l'on surnomme « les nobles du Mal ». L'enfant tourne la tête, collé à son père, et regarde le monde qui les entoure, loin d'être rassuré. Un rire retentit alors, le tirant de ses rêveries et il remarque qu'un autre homme, tout de blanc vêtu, a rejoint le père et le fils. Un contact certainement, les nobles du mal ont toujours besoin d'avoir des informations. L'homme en blanc ébouriffe la chevelure de l'enfant, fait un petit signe de la main à l'adulte et s'éloigne sous le regard approbateur de Sebastian. S'il doit reconnaitre une chose, c'est que certains humains sont réellement élégants, pour ne pas dire sacrément beau. D'un coup d'œil, il vérifie si ses _amis_ à lui sont bien en place et emboite mine de rien le pas à l'homme en blanc qui s'est rendu sur le balcon pour fumer. Il s'accoude à côté de l'homme qui a posé son masque sur la rambarde.

\- Bonsoir.

L'homme en blanc tourne la tête vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Bonsoir.

Sebastian désigne la cigarette :

\- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'en offrir une ? J'ai oublié les miennes.

Galamment, l'homme en blanc sort un briquet et une nouvelle cigarette qu'il allume avant de la lui tendre. Sebastian porte le cylindre de papier à ses lèvres et souffle la fumée en regardant l'autre du coin de l'œil : un beau visage aux traits fins. Des yeux d'un vert émeraude pétillant sous des mèches de cheveux d'un noir soyeux élégamment ramenées en catogan sur la nuque.

\- Je ne crois pas vous connaître ? lance l'homme en blanc. Pourtant, je peux me vanter de connaître une grande partie de Londres.

\- Je suis arrivé en ville il y a quelques mois, j'ai été trop occupé pour prendre le temps d'accepter les invitations que l'on m'envoyait.

Il tend sa main :

\- Sebastian Michaelis. Je viens d'ouvrir un magasin d'argenterie et d'horlogerie.

Une lueur s'allume dans le regard vert, appréciatrice.

\- Adrian Crevan, directeur des Pompes Funèbres, répond l'autre en lui serrant la main. J'ai entendu parler de votre magasin, sans avoir encore pris le temps d'aller voir.

\- Des Pompes Funèbres ? Pardonnez-moi, je trouve étrange qu'un Croque-Mort soit invité à une telle fête.

Adrian rit, loin d'être vexé par la remarque :

\- Je suis avant tout un noble, Monsieur Michaelis, sauf que je travaille. Et je soupçonne notre hôte de m'inviter surtout dans l'espoir d'avoir un ou deux cercueils gratuits.

Sebastian sourit. L'extrémité de sa cigarette rougeoie sous son inspiration. Adrian le regarde plus franchement : finesse, élégance, les cheveux noirs et un regard d'ambre à tomber.

\- Il est difficile de s'installer et de faire prospérer un commerce lorsque l'on est un inconnu. Le nom de Michaelis ne m'est pas familier.

\- D'où ma présence à cette soirée, j'espérai rencontrer du monde pour parler de mes affaires.

\- Difficile, les clans sont déjà formés et les inconnus peu acceptés. Pour vous faire connaître, il faut que l'on parle de vous en bien.

Sebastian acquiesce en silence. Adrian sourit :

\- Je peux vous aider. Apportez-moi un échantillon de votre argenterie et si j'estime qu'elle vaut le détour, je ferai en sorte de répandre votre nom parmi la bourgeoisie.

Le commerçant hausse un sourcil :

\- Vous êtes si influent ?

\- Ne sous-estimez jamais un Croque-Mort, s'amuse Adrian. Personne ne prête attention à moi, mais je connais les secrets des morts et des vivants, il n'est donc pas conseillé de me contrarier, sous peine de voir quelques squelettes sortir du placard.

Sebastian lève le nez vers le ciel étoilé, la voix légèrement provocatrice :

\- N'est-ce pas plutôt que personne n'ose contrarier l'ami des nobles du mal ?

Le Croque-Mort éclate d'un rire franc :

\- Peut-être. Je vois que vous avez des informations.

\- Les Phantomhive ont une réputation qui les précèdent dans toute l'Angleterre.

Adrian écrase son mégot sur le balcon en pierre et regarde par-dessus son épaule, en direction du père et de l'enfant. Une certaine douceur brille dans ses prunelles :

\- Vous l'avez dit : ce sont mes amis, Monsieur Michaelis. Le Comte me protège à sa façon et je le protège à la mienne. Si vous connaissez la réputation de cette famille, je vous conseille de ne pas leur chercher d'ennuis.

Les yeux verts rencontrent les yeux d'ambre lorsque le Croque-Mort bouge la tête. Sebastian tressaille, étonné de trouver son interlocuteur si fascinant. La plupart des humains l'ennuient, l'agacent ou l'amusent, dans le meilleur des cas. Celui-là l'intéresse, il a envie de l'entendre encore parler.

Les portes donnant sur le jardin s'ouvrent, libérant un flot d'invités qui sortent pour admirer le feu d'artifice qui sera bientôt lancé dans le ciel, à minuit pile. Adrian observe la masse humaine puis rit doucement :

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir autant de monde, les Pompes Funèbres ne sont pas aussi vivantes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, achève-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Sebastian écrase son mégot à son tour, clairement amusé par la remarque de son interlocuteur.

C'est alors qu'une formidable explosion retentit. Les invités crient de joie avant de réaliser qu'aucune couleur ne s'allume dans le ciel, par contre les écuries sont en flammes. Adrian s'écarte de la rambarde par instinct :

\- Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe !

Il s'en va précipitamment. Sebastian le soupçonne de vouloir rejoindre les Phantomhive pour s'assurer qu'ils vont bien. Il quitte à son tour le balcon.

Tout en courant, Sebastian sourit, il accélère, devient presque une ombre. Ses cheveux noirs s'allongent, l'ambre de ses yeux devient un rouge éclatant. Il retire ses gants et laisse ses ongles pousser. Il a promis un festin à ses semblables et sent les présences des autres Démons qui profitent de la cohue et de la peur des humains.

Des cris d'horreur retentissent. Les flammes provenant des écuries se répandent. Les chevaux ne sont pas là, ils profitent de la douceur de la nuit pour pâturer dans un pré voisin, par contre le personnel du Vicomte travaillent aux écuries. Quand le Démon arrive sur les lieux, les siens ont déjà avalé l'âme des palefreniers. Un rire fier franchit ses lèvres. D'un geste sec, il déchire ses vêtements, optant pour une tenue plus confortable dans laquelle il se sent moins coincé : un ample pantalon noir bouffant savamment déchiré au niveau des cuisses. Son torse est barré par deux bandes de cuir qui se transforment en une longue cape lacérée dont les douze pans claquent dans le vent. Dans la précipitation, certains invités se sont précipités n'importe où. Ceux qui ont le malheur de se perdre loin du reste du groupe se font happer par les Démons qui dévorent l'âme sans cérémonie. Sur la centaine d'invités du Vicomte Druitt, il espère récupérer une trentaine d'âmes. Un vrai massacre que les humains auront du mal à expliquer. L'image d'Adrian lui traverse l'esprit tandis qu'il attrape un invité perdu, le plaque contre un mur et se dévore de son âme. Il abandonne le cadavre sans vie avec une moue écœurée. Décidément, les âmes quelconques n'ont plus le moindre goût. Le Croque Mort doit être délicieux par contre. Part-il à sa recherche maintenant avant qu'un autre se régale de lui à se place ? Ou le garde-t-il en vie pour plus tard ? Il tressaille soudain. L'un des siens vient de tomber. Puis une deuxième. Et un troisième. Les humains ne sont pas capables d'affronter les Démons ! Furieux, il se dirige vers la zone où il sent ses semblables perdent la vie. Ses pas le conduisent dans la salle de réception, un grondement de fureur retentit dans sa gorge tandis qu'il observe la dizaine de cadavres devant lui. Pas des humains. Ses semblables.

Qui a osé ?

Un corps tombe sur le balcon. Le treizième et dernier. Il se précipite à l'endroit de la chute et tourne la tête en direction du toit immédiatement. Seuls les Shinigamis peuvent se permettre un tel affront, il est bien décidé à en découdre. Pourtant, il se fige immédiatement en voyant la silhouette perchée sur le toit qui se découpe en ombre chinoise devant la lune. De longs cheveux gris et une tunique battant dans le vent qui laisse voir des jambes chaussées de bottes aux attaches d'argent. Des yeux phosphorescents derrière des lunettes dont il devine les verres rectangulaires grâce aux reflets de l'astre blanc. Et une énorme Faux dont le manche se termine par un crâne à couronne de ronces et dont la lame est recourbée. Le Démon retient son souffle avant d'expirer dans un murmure :

\- Ankou.

Ankou, le tout premier Shinigami. Le Shinigami de Légende qui a inspiré les histoires humaines sur la Faucheuse. Ankou, le Pourfendeur des Démons.

Le Shinigami ne l'a pas quitté du regard également et un rictus se dessine sur ses lèvres :

\- Samaël. Le Diable est donc sorti de sa tanière, comme c'est intéressant.

Posément, il extirpe un carnet de sa poche et l'ouvre avant de faire claquer sa langue en le déchiffrant :

\- Dommage, je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder, j'ai perdu assez de temps avec tes petits diablotins.

Ankou referme le carnet entre deux doigts et lève sa Faux pour poser le manche sur son épaule. Le Démon regarde le sang qui goutte de la lame et bondit sur le toit…vide. Il entend un éclat de rire et baisse les yeux en voyant que le Shinigami est sur le balcon à présent et le nargue :

\- Maintenant que je sais que tu es sorti de ton trou, j'ai hâte de t'affronter, Samaël.

Il saute du balcon et disparait dans la nuit, laissant le Démon sans voix. Ankou ne faisait plus parler de lui depuis des années, peut-être même des siècles. Et le Shinigami ne fait pas de vaine promesse, s'il souhaite ajouter Samaël à sa liste de Démons à tuer, il le fera. Le Prince des Anges Déchus fulmine en constatant que sa petite fête est devenue celle du Shinigami et qu'il va devoir se méfier à présent. Préférant jouer la carte de la prudence, il quitte ses vêtements et son apparence démoniaque pour redevenir Sebastian Michaelis, le nouveau marchand et rejoint le groupe des invités qui se sont regroupé devant la demeure du Vicomte Druitt. Machinalement, il cherche Adrian du regard et remarque que les nobles du Mal sont toujours en vie. L'adulte est accroupi devant son fils et semble le rassurer. Adrian, reconnaissable avec sa tenue blanche sort de la foule pour les rejoindre. Le Comte se redresse. Le Croque Mort demande clairement des nouvelles, l'autre le rassure. Sebastian soupire en se demandant pourquoi il est vaguement soulagé d'avoir constaté qu'il a été épargné par ses Démons.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Une succession de petites scènes pour mettre les choses en place x) j'ai pas du tout coupé ma fic en chapitre, alors je publie vraiment au feeling xD  
**_

* * *

Deux heures du matin résonnent dans la bibliothèque. Ankou soupire et pose sa Faux sur un socle, libérant instantanément les âmes des morts récupérées lors du bal masqué. Contrarié, il fait tourner les pages de son carnet usé où sont marqués les informations sur les défunts. Il n'a pas pu tout valider à cause du Démon et de ses sous-fifres, encore une fois ils ont tué au hasard. D'un geste machinal de la main, il envoie chaque âme rejoindre son livre respectif où sont écrits tous les agissements de sa vie. Tandis que l'opération s'effectue, le Shinigami met son carnet à jour à précisant quelles âmes sont définitivement perdues à cause de Samaël. Il allume la lampe à pétrole sur la table pour avoir une meilleure visibilité et ouvre le tiroir contenant les carnets des autres Shinigami. Il prend le temps de les consulter les uns après les autres pour voir le travail accompli par les siens à travers le monde, puis il saisit une longue plume noire et écrit avec soin les noms suivants des âmes à récolter pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Le grattement de la plume sur le papier est reposant, il est concentré sur sa tâche. Elle ne lui est pas obligatoire, si ce n'est pas lui qui écrit les noms, ça sera un autre. Tout comme il n'est plus obligé de ramasser les âmes des défunts. Le temps où il était le seul Shinigami existant est révolu depuis des siècles et il n'est pas peu fier d'avoir réussi à mettre en place ce bâtiment, les différents services, la fabrication des lunettes, les missions de recrutement, la fabrication des Faux différentes, le système des carnets…Il est le supérieur de tous. Un grade qui lui octroie plus de libertés puisqu'il peut complètement laisser son entreprise de Shinigami entre les mains des plus sérieux. William est un excellent sous-directeur, en qui il a pleinement confiance, à titre d'exemple. Il n'est pas le seul à exceller dans son travail. Lorsqu'Ankou laisse la gestion du bâtiment entre les mains d'autres, il peut partir à la traque aux Démons. Au début, il s'est mis à les chasser pour protéger ses nouvelles recrues. Certaines revenaient blessées ou ne revenaient pas du tout parce qu'un maudit Diable avait décidé que l'âme à récolter lui revenait. Samaël n'est pas idiot. Autrefois, il envoyait ses Démons dévorer les âmes des êtres humains à la charge des tous jeunes Shinigami, en connaissant parfaitement leur inexpérience. Ankou ne l'a pas laissé faire, il a affronté un par un tous ces diables qui ont voulu contrarié ses plans et les a tués. Un jeu de chat et de souris auquel il a pris goût avec les années.

Ankou range les carnets dans le tiroir et lève son regard phosphorescent vers l'horloge affichant quatre heures.

Parfois, revenir à ses débuts, ramasser les âmes, écrire les noms, a quelque chose de reposant et de nostalgique en même temps. L'ennui a commencé à le gagner. Ou du moins…

Un sourire se peint lentement sur ses lèvres. Samaël est sorti de son trou. Il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer le Diable supérieur malgré les siècles. Et le Prince des Déchus ne sort pas pour rien. S'il est dehors, c'est qu'il est sur un contrat. Il ne veut plus d'âme basique, il lui faut de la saveur, du goût… Ankou est prêt à parier sa Faux de la Mort que le Diable est à Londres ou dans les alentours. Le jeu va maintenant être de le trouver et de le tuer. Ce ne sera pas une mince affaire, le Diable a plus d'un tour dans son sac et il est difficile de le repérer, contrairement à ses congénères. Mais c'est un jeu dont le Shinigami connaît les règles par cœur : se cacher pour mieux observer.

Il reprend sa Faux et éteint la lumière en sortant de la bibliothèque. Il a le temps de dormir deux heures avant d'entamer le travail, c'est peu. Ce maudit Diable lui a donné plus de travail que prévu.

* * *

Les mains agiles du Croque Mort finissent de polir le couvercle d'un cercueil lorsqu'il entend la clochette à l'entrée de son magasin tinter. Il lève son regard vert, un mince sourire étire ses lèvres :

\- Monsieur Michaelis, quelle surprise.

Le Marchand s'approche en jetant des coups d'œil curieux autour de lui :

\- J'ai décidé de suivre vos conseils et de vous montrer ce que je peux proposer à la vente.

\- Oh, excellente idée. Tenez, vous pouvez vous installer là, propose immédiatement Adrian en lui désignant le bureau.

Sebastian pose sa mallette à l'endroit indiqué et note que son interlocuteur a troqué sa tenue de soirée contre un habit noir trop grand pour lui et que ses cheveux se sont partiellement échappés de son catogan. Le Croque Mort s'approche de la mallette pour observer les couteaux, fourchettes et cuillères devant lui :

\- Magnifiques. Puis-je… ?

\- Bien sûr, répond immédiatement le Démon.

Adrian s'empare d'un chiffon propre et prélève avec précaution une fourchette qu'il examine avec soin :

\- Le travail est soigné, le manche délicatement ouvragé…

Il fait tinter le métal d'une pichenette avec l'ongle, le son mélodieux qui s'en échappe amplifie son sourire.

\- Ce que vous proposez plaira à coup sûr à la noblesse d'ici. Je suis invité à une autre fête demain soir, j'en profiterai pour parler de votre travail.

\- Je vous en remercie, répond Sebastian en inclinant la tête.

Le Croque Mort fait sauter le couvercle d'un pot de vernis et enduit un pinceau. Sebastian referme sa mallette et suit du regard les poils du pinceau glissant sur le couvercle en bois. Il cherche un sujet de conversation et prend le premier qui lui passe à l'esprit :

\- Beaucoup de travail, je suppose ?

\- Enormément.

\- Et vous comptez tout faire… seul ?

Adrian sourit à nouveau :

\- Oui, je n'aime pas déléguer du travail, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il sera mal fait.

\- C'est tout à votre honneur. Peut-être puis-je vous aider ? Je n'ai rien prévu de mon après-midi et après les évènements de cette nuit, je pense qu'un coup de main vous sera plus que bénéfique.

Une lueur pétille dans le regard émeraude. Adrian semble l'évaluer du regard et lui présente le manche du pinceau :

\- Très bien, finissez de passer le vernis, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

Le Marchand retire ses gants et son veston pour rester en bras de chemise et attrape le pinceau. Adrian installe de nouveaux tréteaux dans l'atelier et pose une nouvelle planche en bois sur lequel il dessine les contours avec une pointe de charbon.

\- Vous m'avez dit être au courant de bien des choses. Auriez-vous quelque chose à me raconter, par exemple ? On parle beaucoup de Jack l'Eventreur depuis que je suis arrivé.

Le Croque Mort lève les yeux vers lui :

\- Il est amusant de voir la police chercher le responsable, ils n'ont pas pensé à venir me demander des informations, à moi qui vois les corps.

\- Et vous n'allez pas raconter ce que vous savez ? s'amuse Sebastian.

\- C'est plus drôle de les voir tourner en rond. Mais je peux vous raconter, si vous le souhaitez. Si vous transmettez les informations à la police par la suite, cela donnerait un coup de pouce à votre réputation et vous gagnerez des clients.

Intéressé, le Démon acquiesce. Plus il parviendra à se faire connaître, plus il aura des proies à proposer aux siens et moins il sera soupçonné si on le considère comme un parfait marchand irréprochable qui aide son prochain.

\- Il s'agit de prostituées, si j'ai bien suivi l'affaire.

\- Tout à fait exact, répond Adrian.

Sebastian étale le vernis. Adrian manie la scie avec précision, une pluie de copeaux tombe sur le sol, empêchant la moindre discussion.

\- Les meurtres ont commencé bien avant ce que vous croyez, reprend le Croque Mort en reposant la scie. La façon de tuer a évolué.

Le Diable écoute avec attention les informations que lui donne son interlocuteur, fasciné d'entendre un humain parler de la mort sans la moindre crainte. Bien sûr, c'est son travail, il côtoie des cadavres à longueur de journée, mais au lieu d'être las Adrian semble respecter à la fois la vie et la mort de chacun.

Sebastian songe que cet humain peut être intéressant, plus qu'il ne le pensait jusqu'à présent. Il est divertissant. A coup sûr, si Adrian devenait un Démon, il aurait sa propre façon de mener les contrats, avec une forme de respect envers sa proie et Sebastian est sûr que le Croque Mort ne se contenterait pas d'âme bas de gamme.

Le temps passe étrangement vite dans les Pompes Funèbres, Adrian a pu avancer dans son travail, secondé par Sebastian qui l'a aidé à couper des planches, à les vernir et à monter un autre cercueil. Le tout ponctué par d'informations données par le Croque-Mort qui ne sont pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Avec un certain regret, le Démon prend congé, décidé à aller faire un tour au commissariat avant la fermeture pour donner les informations capitales qu'il vient d'obtenir.

Adrian le suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle de la rue, puis referme la porte de sa boutique. Il s'étire en baillant longuement. La journée a été longue et il n'a pas assez dormi lui nuit dernière.

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis a vite compris comment tourner les choses à son avantage. Les informations données par le Croque Mort lui ont été d'un secours incroyable. Grâce à elles, la Police a pu arrêter la coupable, responsable des meurtres des prostituées. Le nom de Sebastian Michaelis a fait la une des journaux. Entre le coup de pouce d'Adrian Crevan et la publicité qu'il s'est faite grâce à l'arrestation, le « Marchand d'argenterie » commence à gravir les échelons de la société et reçoit des invitations. Autant de choix qui lui permettent de programmer d'avance les fêtes où il interviendra ou non, seul ou avec ses Démons.

Conscient que le Croque Mort est une mine d'or pour lui apprendre des éléments inconnus du grand public et que sa compagnie est loin d'être désagréable, il ne se prive pas pour aller lui rendre visite. Il est même presque étonné que le gérant des Pompes Funèbres parvienne à en savoir autant alors qu'il passe son temps à fabriquer des cercueils. A cette question, Adrian répond toujours avec un rire :

\- Les morts ne racontent pas d'histoire, selon les gens. C'est faux. Les morts sont plus bavards que les vivants et ils ne mentent pas surtout.

\- Aucun cadavre ne ment, tu es sûr ? demande Sebastian. On peut pourtant les falsifier, brouiller les pistes…

\- Oh, on peut toujours essayer, c'est vrai, répond Adrian en lui servant un thé qu'ils prennent sur un cercueil fermé réquisitionné en table. Mais si l'on est un minimum attentif, on remarque immédiatement ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux.

\- Tu as un exemple à me donner ?

Le Croque Mort réfléchit et acquiesce :

\- Tu as lu le journal de ce matin ? On parle de la mort d'une jeune fille.

\- Un suicide, oui. On l'a retrouvée pendue dans sa chambre.

\- C'est un meurtre.

Sebastian hausse un sourcil perplexe. Adrian pouffe :

\- Le cadavre de cette demoiselle est ici, je l'ai étudié. Je t'assure qu'elle a été tuée, étranglée, par quelqu'un de plus fort qu'elle, puis que le meurtrier a camouflé ça en suicide.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Elle fréquentait un jeune Vicomte et malheureusement elle n'était pas de sa classe. Lui est fiancé à une autre demoiselle de son rang.

\- Justement, cette fille a pu mettre fin à ses jours parce que l'homme qu'elle aimait préférait rester avec sa fiancée, remarque le Démon qui ne se lasse pas des conversations qu'il partage avec le Croque Mort.

Principalement des sujets autour de la mort, d'ailleurs.

\- Elle était enceinte, mon cher ami, répond Adrian en tapotant son doigt sur la table improvisée. Je te laisse imaginer de qui. Je ne peux que supposer ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je pense qu'elle a prévenu le père de l'enfant et que ce dernier a souhaité qu'elle s'en débarrasse. La discussion a mal tourné, il l'a étranglé, puis a fait croire au suicide. Je suis formel, les traces sur son cou et l'examen du corps montre qu'il y a eu une confrontation physique et deux marques de strangulation, dont une post-mortem.

\- Mais tu n'as pas de preuve que c'est le Vicomte qui l'a tuée.

\- Exact. Je ne peux qu'affirmer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un suicide et qu'elle attendait un enfant, le reste n'est que supposition.

* * *

Un jeune Vicomte de Londres donne une fête phénoménale dans sa demeure pour fêter ses fiançailles. Sebastian est présent. Il est bien décidé à transformer cette fête en une fiesta pour ses congénères. Quelle heureuse surprise d'apprendre l'évènement le lendemain du jour où Adrian lui a parlé du meurtre-suicide. Il n'a pas eu de difficulté à s'infiltrer à la fête et sent d'ici la saveur de l'âme du Vicomte : peur, mensonge, trahison… peut-être se la réservera-t-il pour lui. Amusé, il virevolte sur la piste de danse avec la fiancée de l'hôte des lieux tout en surveillant ses Démons du coin de l'œil. L'un d'eux vient d'entrainer une jeune femme vers un fauteuil mis à disposition pour se reposer entre deux danses et se penche vers elle comme pour s'assurer qu'elle se porte bien. Le mouvement est simple, rapide, du coin de l'œil personne ne fait attention au fait qu'en réalité il la tient par les épaules, que la tête de la proie dodeline un peu et qu'elle s'affaisse ensuite dans le fauteuil comme si elle piquait un brusque somme. Déjà, le Démon est au bras d'une autre cavalière, rassasié d'une âme fraiche. Satisfait, Samaël s'incline devant la jeune femme qui a dansé avec lui, puis se dirige vers le Vicomte plongé en grande conversation avec une autre personne.

\- Pardonnez mon intrusion, Monsieur, s'excuse-t-il. Je souhaite vous parler d'un sujet de la plus haute importante.

Le jeune Vicomte tourne un regard peu intéressé vers celui qui vient de l'aborder : un peu plus âgé que lui, les yeux d'un ambre tirant sur le rouge les cheveux longs et noirs ramenés soigneusement en arrière, des vêtements à la dernière mode. Cette dernière constatation le fait remonter directement dans son estime :

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Mon nom ne vous sera d'aucune utilité. Par contre, je souhaite m'entretenir avec vous en tête à tête, au sujet d'une jeune fille retrouvée pendue… Une source sûre m'a informé à ce sujet, on murmure qu'il ne s'agirait pas d'un suicide…

Il savourer la lueur de frayeur qui s'allume dans le regard du Vicomte qui s'empresse de regarder autour de lui pour savoir si on les a entendus. Rassuré sur ce point, il fait signe au Démon de le suivre et l'entraine dans son bureau. Samaël ne lui passe ni le temps de poser des questions, ni celui de se défendre : il plaque sa main autour du cou de l'humain et aspire son âme avant de repousser le corps. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres en finissant d'avaler son repas en ayant une pensée pour le travail qu'il est en train de fournir à Adrian et se demande comment ce dernier interprètera le décès de ce jeune idiot. C'est alors que ça recommence. Il sent les siens s'éteindre à toute vitesse. Sans perdre de temps, Samaël se rue hors de la pièce et traverse la salle où se déroule la pièce en n'étant qu'une ombre à laquelle les humains ne prêtent pas attention. Trop tard. Lorsqu'il arrive dans le jardin, c'est une pile de corps qui l'attendent et Ankou est paisiblement adossé contre un tronc d'arbre.

\- Tu devrais arrêter ce genre de petite sortie, lance-t-il au Diable tout en examinant ses longs ongles noirs. C'est me mâcher tout le travail que de réunir tous les tiens au même endroit.

Samaël bondit, son poing percute le tronc. Le Shinigami est maintenant appuyé contre une barrière et rit :

\- Tu ne m'attraperas pas facilement, Diable.

Il brandit sa Faux et fait un ample mouvement avec, obligeant le Démon à reculer vivement :

\- Tu as de la chance, j'ai une tonne de travail qui m'attend et donc guère le temps de m'amuser avec toi.

Sebastian s'apprête à riposter, avant de réaliser que l'un des siens est toujours en vie. Un oubli de la part du Shinigami ? Rien n'est moins sûr, mais le Diable préfère pour le moment la survie des siens à une confrontation avec l'ennemi. Il opte pour le repli et se précipite dans la demeure pour entraîner son congénère loin du terrible Pourfendeur de Démons.

* * *

\- Ce Shinigami, qui est-il ? demande brusquement Baron en tournant la tête vers Samaël.

Le Chef des Démons pose son regard rouge étincelant sur son sbire. Ils se sont réfugiés dans la Dimension Infernale, parallèle au Monde que nous connaissons et semblable à ce dernier, si ce n'est que les Démons règnent en maître sur ces lieux.

\- Ankou.

Baron fronce les sourcils :

\- Qu'a-t-il de si différents par rapport aux autres ? Autrefois, tu ne fuyais pas devant les Shinigami, tu nous as envoyé maintes fois les affronter pour récupérer les âmes qui les intéressaient !

\- Ankou n'est pas un Shinigami bas de gamme, répond calmement Samaël en regardant l'heure.

\- Tu as fui devant lui.

Le Diable se hérisse, sa main griffue frappe instantanément le visage de son interlocuteur dont la tête cogne contre un mur :

\- Je n'ai pas fui, je t'ai mis en sécurité. Ne me fais pas regretter ce choix. Ose encore une fois douter de moi et je te mets sur son chemin pour qu'il te taille en morceaux.

Confus, Baron met un genou à terre en signe de respect et baisse les yeux :

\- Veuillez m'excuser, mon Prince.

Samaël s'assoit sur son trône et croise les jambes, les mains posées sur l'accoudoir il regarde son sous-fifre qui n'ose plus bouger. Les yeux de ce dernier se relèvent un peu. Comme tous ses semblables, il admire énormément leur chef. Leur Prince qui servait autrefois une sorte de Divinité qui voulait faire sa loi, il a osé se rebeller contre lui. Ils ont été beaucoup à le suivre, loyal jusqu'à le suivre dans sa chute hors de ce qu'on nomme le « Paradis ». Samaël est beau. Encore plus lorsqu'il a son apparence Démoniaque, son corps humain ne lui rend pas justice. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombent jusqu'au milieu des omoplates, des mèches indisciplinées viennent souvent caresser ses joues pâles rehaussées de deux yeux d'un rouge flamboyant. Il a le visage fin, les traits bien dessinés et fins, un nez parfait, une bouche magnifique qui sait complimenter au châtier. « Dieu » n'est pas du genre à s'encombrer de laiderons, Samaël était le plus beau. Ses pieds sont souvent déchaussés, ses jambes couvertes de son pantalon bouffant font souvent tourner les têtes sur son passage, en particulier là où le tissu déchiré laisse entrevoir un bout de mollet parfaitement galbé ou une cuisse qui appelle à la débauche. Et son torse est quasiment nu, à l'exception des deux bandes de cuirs qui se croisent sur sa peau avant de se muer dans son dos en cape à douze pans, vestiges de ses anciennes ailes.

\- Ankou est respecté même parmi les siens, reprend Samaël. Son nom est craint dans le monde de l'ombre, aucun Démon ne doit avoir la sottise de le sous-estimer. Il se bat comme personne et ne recule devant aucun obstacle.

Il se tapote pensivement le menton, puis reprend :

\- Je vous ai mille fois mis en garde contre un Shinigami qui s'en prenait aux nôtres. C'est de lui dont il s'agit.

\- Le Pourfendeur… marmonne Baron.

\- Exact. Se retrouver en face de lui est synonyme de mort quasi instantanée, si tu le vois, tu dois t'en aller immédiatement, c'est un ordre.

\- Il doit pourtant bien avoir un point faible ! s'entête le Démon.

\- Possible, mais nous ignorons lequel et il ne va pas le crier sur les toits. Il a impressionné la Mort elle-même alors qu'il était encore humain.

Baron écarquille les yeux, soufflé par l'information. Samaël se relève :

\- Ankou chasse, il chassait déjà humain, il continue de chasser en tant que Shinigami. Il n'a aucun Maître à qui obéir, sauf la Mort qui lui réclame les âmes. C'est un accord passé entre eux depuis ses siècles, il collecte les âmes qu'elle demande, sans dévier de la liste qu'elle lui fait parvenir. Au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'est écoulé, il a recruté d'autres Shinigami pour l'aider dans son travail, la Mort est ravie. La seule contrainte : ne pas tuer d'autres personnes en dehors de la liste communiquée. S'ils le font, ils sont consignés à résidence pour un temps indéterminé. Tout le monde trouve son compte dans cette organisation et Ankou veille sur les siens et les protège sans hésitation.

\- Pourtant, on n'a pas entendu parler de lui pendant si longtemps…

\- C'est certainement un être très occupé, il a pu calmer la chasse aux Démons pour se concentrer sur le travail de Shinigami. A aucun moment ça ne signifie qu'il a cessé de nous traquer.

Tout en parlant, le corps de Samaël se modifie, ainsi que ses vêtements, laissant place au respectable Sebastian Michaelis :

\- Je te laisse le soin de prévenir les autres de se méfier. Ankou a décidé de faire de moi sa cible, vous êtes tous en danger.

Baron hoche gravement la tête.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voilà le chapitre du jour (la fic n'est pas très grande, je précise, j'ai écrit ça sur du temps libre pour m'amuser)  
Pour information, Baron n'est pas sorti de nulle part. Si le nom de Gilles de Ray vous parle ? (il était autrefois un compagnon d'armes de Jeanne d'Arc et à sa mort il est devenu fou. Il s'est alors mis à tuer des enfants. Il a été surnommé "Barbe Bleue" et selon les versions, il semblerait que les meurtres des enfants aient été en fait des sacrifices adressés à un Démon : Baron.**_

 _ **J'ai également trouvé les théories qui circulent sur Undertaker et Sebastian. Comme on ne sait pas la véritable identité d'Undertaker, les fans ont mis un nom "officiel" en attendant que l'auteure nous le dévoile : Adrian Crevan. Quant à Ankou, une petite recherche vous fera comprendre pourquoi je les ai associé (et ça fait partie des théories concernant le perso)**_

 _ **Sebastian ? Mille rumeurs court sur lui. Ma préférée a été celle qui l'associe à Samaël, le Diable en personne.**_

* * *

La Faux d'Ankou manque de peu Samaël qui se baisse. Baron court sur les toits, à la poursuite de Ronald Knox, un Shinigami envoyé pour récupérer l'âme d'une fillette sacrifiée par un noble adepte des cérémonies noires. Les enfants sont les mets préférés de Baron qui espère dévorer l'âme de la gamine. Malheureusement, Ronald était déjà sur place et Ankou a jailli de la noirceur de la nuit pour protéger son partenaire du Démon. Frustré, Baron s'apprêtait à suivre l'ordre de Samaël et à filer, lorsque son Prince est arrivé également pour le défendre, décidé à en découdre avec le Pourfendeur de Démons. Sur les toits, Baron et Ronald s'affrontent férocement tandis que dans la rue les deux Chefs ont engagé un combat titanesque.

Baron dégringole sur le toit, son adversaire saute agilement sur celui de la maison voisine, dans l'idée de rejoindre l'âme à récolter. Le Démon s'apprête à bondir à sa suite. C'est sans compter la pointe de la Faux d'Ankou qui empale sa main sur la gouttière. Ebahi, Baron regarde la silhouette accrochée au manche de la Faux qui passe dans son champ de vision. La lame s'arrache à sa main et se dirige droit vers son cou. Baron se laisse tomber sur le dos, la Faux frôle son visage. D'un élan, Samaël atterrit sur le dos du Shinigami qui l'envoie rouler à son tour sur le toit. Le laps de temps à suffit à Baron pour déguerpir. Essoufflé, le Démon observe son Prince lancé dans la danse mortelle face au Pourfendeur. Les yeux écarquillés, il ne peut que reconnaître qu'Ankou est redoutable, même Samaël évite de justesse de se faire couper en morceaux.

\- J'ai fini ! s'écrit Ronald en revenant en courant. J'ai l'âme !

Les griffes du Diable déchirent le vêtement noir du Shinigami et lui balafrent le torse. Baron se retient pour ne pas applaudir et court se percher sur une cheminée tandis que Ronald semble s'intéresser à lui.

\- On y va ! déclare soudain Ankou. Ils nous font perdre du temps et tu as encore du travail !

Samaël tente d'empêcher les deux Shinigami de partir. La Faux lui entaille le bras :

\- Cesse de me déranger pendant que je travaille, Diable ! s'écrie le Shinigami en le pointant du doigt. Si tu veux te battre contre moi, viens donc me retrouver à minuit, demain, sur le toit de l'église.

\- Compte sur moi ! riposte Samaël. J'exposerai ton cadavre dans mes quartiers !

Il a le temps de voir le reflet des lunettes étinceler, puis les deux Shinigami s'en vont. Baron rejoint Samaël :

\- Vous comptez réellement aller à ce rendez-vous ?

\- Oh que oui, répond froidement le Diable en faisant craquer ses jointures d'un air menaçant.

* * *

Les yeux de Sebastian Michaelis se lèvent vers l'imposante horloge adossée contre le mur, face au comptoir de son magasin. L'après-midi vient à peine de débuter. Il devrait être en train de s'échauffer, de s'entraîner pour le duel qui l'attend ce soir. Pourtant, le Démon reste là, à regarder les vitrines luxueuses qui l'entourent. S'entraîner ne lui apportera rien. Ankou est dangereux, plus que quiconque, ce n'est pas en faisant quelques exercices urgents durant quelques heures qu'il aura davantage de chance de remporter la victoire. Rassurer ses congénères, il sait faire. Ils sont tous confiants, persuadés que leur Maître sera toujours là, demain et les jours suivants. Une confiance aveugle envers sa personne. Normal, il ne leur en demande pas moins. Mais lui, il connaît la vérité et face à lui-même, il ne peut pas se mentir. Le Shinigami est extrêmement doué et la chasse est sa spécialité. Ankou sait qui il est et ne le sous estimera pas, il se donnera à fond dans cet affrontement. Sebastian croise les mains sous son menton, les coudes appuyés sur son bureau. Une part de lui meurt d'envie de se retrouver face au Pourfendeur, une autre lui susurre que c'est une très mauvaise idée. S'il gagne, il sera davantage respecté et craint. S'il perd…

Un soupir lui échappe.

Est-ce qu'Adrian le mettra dans l'un de ses cercueils, si l'on retrouve son cadavre ? Est-ce que le Croque Mort sera triste aussi ?

Samaël pose les yeux sur son bras. L'entaille faîte par la Faux est encore visible sous ses vêtements.

Soudain, le Démon s'anime, enfile sa veste et sort de son magasin qu'il ferme à clé. Peut-être qu'il va mourir. Peut-être pas. Le doute est permis. Si ce sont ses dernières heures sur Terre, alors il compte bien en profiter.

* * *

Adrian achève de fixer une poignée au cercueil devant lui lorsque la porte de ses Pompes Funèbres s'ouvre sur Sebastian. Le Croque Mort hausse un sourcil :

\- Tiens ? Il est tôt pour une visite.

\- Je te dérange ?

Adrian sourit en secouant la tête :

\- Je viens juste de finir, je peux m'accorder une pause.

Ses yeux émeraudes passent sur ceux d'ambre, il fronce les sourcils :

-Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

Le visiteur s'approche :

\- Je réfléchissais à quelque chose et j'avais envie de partager mes réflexions avec toi, mon ami.

Le Croque Mort hoche lentement la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

\- A force de te côtoyer avec tes cercueils, je me suis surpris à lire la rubrique nécrologique dans le journal en songeant que tu vois passer la plupart de ces morts ici.

\- Une petite pensée pour mon travail, donc, s'amuse Adrian. Je doute que beaucoup de gens songent à ce que je fais lorsqu'ils parcourent cette même rubrique. Du thé ?

Sebastian refuse d'un mouvement de menton et s'arrête à moins d'un pas de son interlocuteur qui le regarde avec curiosité.

\- A lire cette liste de morts, à te voir travailler quotidiennement au milieu de ces cercueils, j'ai réalisé que la vie était courte et pouvait s'arrêter brusquement. Je peux très bien mourir dans des années, tout comme je peux me faire renverser par un fiacre en rentrant chez moi.

\- Evite le fiacre, tu veux bien ? Je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver à t'enfermer dans une de mes boîtes, réplique doucement le Croque Mort.

Les mains de Sebastian se posent sur les joues de son interlocuteur :

\- Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets. Vivre le moment présent, dans le cas où quelque chose arriverait, on ne sait jam…

Adrian plaque sa main contre la nuque de son ami et le fait taire en l'embrassant. Surpris d'avoir été devancé, Sebastian ne se fait cependant pas prier pour prolonger l'échange. Le Croque Mort a une saveur qui rappelle la sève des pins, de forêts…

\- J'ai une petite idée de ce que tu veux dire, murmure Adrian contre ses lèvres quelques instants plus tard. On vit trop comme si nous étions immortels, en oubliant que tout peut s'arrêter à n'importe quel moment.

Sebastian passe ses mains dans les cheveux noirs, défaisant le lien en cuir qui retient grossièrement les mèches sur la nuque. Adrian sourit en déposant un baiser dans son cou :

\- Tu peux rester, si tu veux, je n'ai rien d'urgent à faire cet après-midi. A vivre au milieu des morts, je ne dois pas non plus oublier de vivre.

Ni une, ni deux, le Démon plaque l'humain contre le mur et s'empare à nouveau de sa bouche. L'autre répond tout aussi fougueusement en lui retirant sa veste. Que lui a fait Adrian ? Cet humain lui donne envie de se battre contre Ankou et de remporter la victoire. Le Croque Mort l'entraine entre deux baisers dans ses quartiers privés. Confus, Sebastian laisse les mains fébriles de l'autre lui défaire sa chemise tandis qu'il s'enivre de son odeur, un mélange de bois, de vernis, de peinture, de forêt, de…

Adrian s'est soudain arrêté, ses yeux sont rivés sur le bras de Sebastian dont la chemise gît au sol. Celui-ci baisse les yeux pour voir ce qui l'a stoppé et voit la cicatrice due à la Faux :

\- Ce n'est rien, juste un accident.

Le Croque Mort recule, soudain aussi pâle que les corps qu'il enferme dans les cercueils. Sebastian tend le bras pour tenter de le retenir, l'autre l'esquive et garde une distance respectable entre eux.

\- Adrian… ?

\- Je crois que nous avons un problème, répond à mi-voix ce dernier en déboutonnant son vêtement.

Il ne lui faut que quelques instants pour dévoiler son torse balafré. Pris de court, le Démon s'appuie contre le montant du lit en sentant ses doigts le démanger. Ce sont ses griffes qui ont blessé ce torse, la nuit dernière, alors qu'il se battait contre…

Sans un mot, il relève le regard, juste à temps pour voir celui d'Adrian changer. Le vert émeraude disparait, laissant la place à celui jaune-vert phosphorescent des Shinigami. Le Croque Mort continue en se passant une main dans les cheveux, effaçant leur teinte noire pour céder la place à celle grise désormais familière d'Ankou.

Samaël ferme les yeux un bref instant, laissant à son tour sa véritable apparence prendre le dessus. Lorsqu'il rouvre les paupières, ses prunelles rouges se posent sur celles magnifiques du Pourfendeur :

\- Savais-tu que Sebastian et Samaël ne faisaient qu'un ?

\- J'aimerai te répondre oui, pour le plaisir de fanfaronner. La vérité c'est que tu t'es très bien déguisé, répond le Shinigami d'une voix prudente. Et toi, tu savais qui j'étais ?

\- Non, tu es doué aussi, je dois le reconnaître.

\- Tu pourrais mentir.

\- Toi aussi, rétorque le Diable avec un demi sourire en croisant les bras.

Ils se jaugent du regard en silence. Ankou finit par le briser :

\- Tu ne m'attaques pas, je ne t'attaque pas et on essaye de tirer les choses au clair, ça te convient ?

Le Démon acquiesce :

\- Oui, ça me convient.

Le Shinigami réajuste sa tenue. Il devrait foncer sur Samaël, le décapiter avec sa Faux sans poser de questions. Il devrait… Il s'assoit à la place dans un fauteuil devant une cheminée éteinte et invite le Diable à prendre place dans celui en face du sien. Le Démon s'assoit et d'un regard allume un feu dans l'âtre.

\- Quel étrange retournement de situation, tu ne trouves pas ? commente Ankou en observant les flammes.

\- Que devons-nous faire, selon toi ?

\- As-tu la réponse à ta propre question, Diable ?

\- Si je l'avais, je ne te la poserai pas, Shinigami.

Le Croque Mort appuie son poing contre sa joue en croisant les jambes. Samaël observe son adversaire, profitant de ce calme provisoire. Vu de près, Ankou est encore plus beau que ce qu'il croyait. Plus beau encore que sous sa forme humaine. Ce serait du gâchis de l'exécuter, finalement. Est-ce qu'il peut l'enlever et le retenir prisonnier chez lui ? Il aurait ainsi tout le loisir de lui faire payer les meurtres des autres Démons, tout en le gardant pour son propre profit personnel.

\- Tu comptes continuer à tuer mes semblables ?

\- S'ils s'amusent à s'en prendre à mes Shinigami, oui. Tes larbins mettent notre travail en péril, Samaël.

\- Les miens ont besoin d'âmes pour se nourrir, Ankou. Les Démons sont arrivés dans ce monde bien avant les Shinigami, alors c'est à toi de faire l'effort de nous laisser en paix.

Adrian éclate de rire. Vexé, Sebastian s'enfonce dans le fauteuil.

\- Diable, j'ai passé un pacte avec la Mort elle-même. La Mort veut son quota d'âmes et toi, tu contraries mon travail, ma raison d'exister. Si j'existe grâce à Elle, c'est peut-être parce qu'Elle voulait que je te tienne tête. J'existe pour que tu disparaisses.

\- En es-tu sûr ? La Mort veut peut-être juste des cadavres et non tes fameuses âmes en particulier, rétorque le Démon. Un mort est un mort, avec ou sans âme.

\- Idiot. Si elle voulait juste des cadavres, elle ne m'aurait pas demandé de récolter les âmes, elle aurait fait de moi un Démon, comme toi.

Samaël foudroie le feu du regard, comme s'il était responsable de ses ennuis.

\- Simple curiosité… On raconte que tu as défié la Mort, mais comment ?

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Ankou tourne la tête vers son interlocuteur, ses yeux pétillent :

\- Tu sais d'où viennent les Shinigami ?

\- Des suicidés. Mais des suicidés, il y en avait avant toi et pourtant tu es le premier Shinigami…

Le Croque Mort acquiesce et se lève du fauteuil. Il envoie une bûche dans la cheminée :

\- Lorsque j'étais encore un humain, il y a de cela bien des siècles, j'étais un Seigneur et j'adorais chasser. J'aimais tuer aussi.

Il pivote vers le Démon :

\- Tu tues pour te nourrir, mais tu en tires un certain plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes savoir que la vie devant toi s'arrête parce que c'est ton bon plaisir… Entendre un cœur qui ralentit, un souffle qui cesse… Une vie s'éteint, toi tu es toujours là.

Samaël soutient le regard brûlant de l'autre. Il connait parfaitement ces sensations. A son tour, il se lève et s'approche jusqu'à poser sa main contre le torse d'Ankou :

\- Tuer pour se sentir plus vivant, susurre-t-il. Tuer pour se sentir supérieur. Voir un regard qui s'éteint en te regardant…

-… avec frayeur, achève à mi-voix le Shinigami en posant ses doigts autour de la gorge du Diable. Tuer pour sentir un pouls s'arrêter contre tes doigts. Fracasser les os pour saisir un cœur encore palpitant…

-… et savoir que d'une pression tu peux l'arrêter, sourit le Démon. Oh oui, j'adore ça. Et toi aussi. Tu n'avais pas l'air d'un Seigneur bon et juste.

Ankou pouffe et remonte ses doigts sur le visage du Démon :

\- Tuer, chasser, c'était mes raisons de vivre. Un jour, lors d'une partie de chasse, un étranger est arrivé sur mes Terres. Il m'a défié sur une proie, le premier à l'atteindre serait le vainqueur, un pari classique. Je venais à peine de talonner mon cheval, l'étranger fusait déjà devant, plus rapide que tout ce que tu peux imaginer.

\- Il a gagné, devine Samaël en écartant la main de son visage.

Il garde le poignet du Shinigami dans ses doigts.

\- Oui. Et je n'ai pas voulu l'admettre. Question de fierté, tu comprends ? Personne ne pouvait se permettre de me défier sur mes propres terres. Personne !

\- Voilà qui ne m'étonne guère de ta part, s'amuse le Diable en lui bloquant les bras dans le dos.

Ankou ferme à demi les yeux tandis que l'adversaire lèche son cou, son pouls pulse contre la langue de Samaël.

\- J'ai donné l'ordre à mes hommes de l'abattre. Ils ont voulu protester. J'en a tué un, pour l'exemple.

Le Shinigami lui échappe d'une pirouette et se retrouve dans le dos du Diable qui retient son souffle tandis que les mains d'Adrian se posent sur ses hanches. Il conte la suite à son oreille :

\- Alors, mes hommes se sont précipités sur l'étranger et celui-ci les a abattus en un claquement de doigt.

Les doigts se glissent dans les déchirures du pantalon du Démon, les ongles caressent les cuisses.

\- J'ai contemplé les corps de mes hommes, un peu dépité, je dois l'avouer. Un inconnu sur mes terres venait de gagner la partie de chasse et il se permettait d'être meilleur que moi pour donner la mort.

Samaël repousse les mains intrusives et se retourne. Ankou s'adosse au mur en l'attrapant par les bandes de cuir sur son torse.

\- Tu as eu peur ? susurre le Diable d'une voix rauque tout en plaquant son genou contre l'entrejambe de l'autre.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'étais furieux, dépité, humilié, oui. Peur… ? Peut-être. En tout cas, l'étranger m'a demandé de reconnaitre que j'avais perdu. J'ai refusé. Plutôt mourir que de reconnaitre une telle humiliation. Et je lui ai sauté dessus, pour le tuer de mes propres mains.

Le Démon rit et commence à déboutonner le haut d'Ankou :

\- Tu es vraiment têtu. Ton étranger, c'était la Mort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Et lui sauter littéralement à la figure équivaut à un suicide, mon bon ami. J'ai bondi. L'étranger n'était plus là. Emporté par ma chute et mon poids, je me suis empalé sur les bois du cerf que nous venions de chasser. Je n'ai jamais trop su si Elle me trouvait fascinant pour avoir autant tué, ou si Elle voulait juste me punir en ne m'accordant pas le repos éternel, toujours est-il que j'ai repris connaissance dans la forêt, à côté du cerf et qu'Elle m'a alors plus ou moins maudit. A partir de ce jour, je récolterai un autre gibier : les âmes des humains. La Mort me fournirait une liste, à moi de me débrouiller pour la remplir dans les temps requis.

Le vêtement du Shinigami tombe au sol, le laissant torse nu, mais non vulnérable. Tout en l'écoutant, Samaël ne peut que confirmer que même s'il déshabillait totalement son adversaire, ce dernier pourrait encore réussir à le vaincre. Maudit par la Mort ou Protégé de la Mort, ce Shinigami-là est tout bonnement incroyable.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu n'as pas été docile pour autant ?

Ankou se décolle du mur et dépose un baiser léger et joueur sur ses lèvres, avant d'esquiver les bras qui essayent de le retenir :

\- Parce que tu es un rebelle aussi, Samaël et que toi non plus, tu n'aurais pas été docile, répond Adrian en s'asseyant au bord de son lit. J'ai tenté de me rebeller. Tuer, oui, ramasser des âmes, oh oui…. Un vrai plaisir… Mais je ne voulais pas m'en tenir à la liste et ce n'était pas suffisant.

Le Diable retire son habit de cuir et s'approche du lit. L'adversaire lève une jambe et pose le pied contre son torse, l'empêchant d'approcher davantage. Jouant le jeu, Samaël attrape le mollet et commence à défaire les attaches d'argent de la botte d'Ankou qui continue son récit :

\- Tuer était moins plaisant, je m'en souviens. Il fallait que je plante ma Faux pour voir les souvenirs, pour ramasser l'âme. La Mort était stricte et ne voulait pas que je blesse ou mutile inutilement le condamné.

La première botte tombe au sol, Samaël s'attaque à la deuxième.

\- J'ai voulu arrêter, fuir, j'ai tout tenté. Mais on n'échappe pas à la Mort et lorsque la Mort est fâchée…

\- Elle t'a fait payer tes écarts de conduite.

\- Oui. Au bout du troisième châtiment, tu commences à te demander si ça vaut vraiment le coup de continuer à faire le rebelle.

Les pieds libres, le Shinigami s'allonge sur le dos et contemple le plafond.

\- Tu as continué à te rebeller ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es fou.

\- Oui, rit Ankou. Sûrement. Mais tenir tête à la Mort était assez jouissif.

Son dernier vêtement rejoint les bottes sur le tapis. Un instant plus tard, Samaël grimpe sur le lit et l'embrasse avec ardeur. Fasciné et malgré lui admiratif par ce personnage incroyable.

\- Etonnant que la Mort n'ait pas songé à te virer, à te laisser mourir finalement.

\- Je pense qu'Elle s'ennuyait et même si je l'agaçais, je la distrayais avec mes bêtises.

Samaël gémit tandis que les ongles du Shinigami lui griffe sensuellement le dos.

\- Pourtant ça a fini par se calmer. Que je sache, tu n'es plus en conflit avec Elle.

\- La suite ne va pas forcément te plaire, mon Diablotin, ricane Ankou en le renversant sur le lit.

\- Raconte quand même.

\- Elle m'a parlé des Démons.

Les cheveux gris du Shinigami le caresse tandis que le Pourfendeur se penche et lui embrasse le torse. Il se sent frémir sous la langue, les lèvres, les dents qui le mordillent jusqu'à lui arracher un nouveau gémissement. Essoufflé, Samaël le regarde. Ankou redresse la tête, le défi brille dans ses yeux :

\- Elle m'a expliqué ce que vous faisiez, que vous vous nourrissiez des âmes. Elle m'autorisait à vous chasser, à vous tuer, à faire ce que je voulais des tiens, si en échange j'arrêtais de me comporter comme un idiot avec Elle et que j'exécutais ses ordres. Le marché était acceptable à mes yeux. La suite, tu l'as devine ou la connait : j'ai commencé à traquer les tiens. Cette Chasse me prenait du temps et j'avais tout de même les âmes à prendre également, alors j'ai eu l'autorisation de recruter du personnel. Un autre Shinigami, un troisième, un quatrième… La Mort était satisfaite, elle avait son quota et moi j'avais ma Chasse. Ainsi sont les choses depuis des siècles.

\- Enfoiré.

Samaël essaye de se redresser. Il retombe bien vite dans les oreillers. Ankou vient de prendre sa virilité en bouche et parvient à lui faire perdre pied. Le Diable songe confusément que ce maudit Shinigami est à peu près aussi doué qu'un Démon de la luxure…voire plus.

Adrian finit par délaisser son entrejambe, un sourire aux lèvres qui donne envie au Démon de lui griffer le visage pour le lui effacer… ou de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'autre demande grâce. Samaël l'attrape par une poignée de cheveux et le force à s'approcher de ses lèvres. Dans un baiser passionné, il mord la langue d'Ankou jusqu'au sang et se délecte du nectar qui se propage dans leur bouche. Le corps du Shinigami se plaque contre le sien, brûlant d'un désir partagé. D'un mouvement fluide, le Diable le renverse à son tour sur le lit, lui écarte les fesses et le pénètre sans prévenir. Un cri jaillit de la gorge d'Ankou mais pas tout à fait celui qu'il espérait. Le Shinigami remarque l'air vaguement frustré sur le visage de son amant et s'esclaffe :

\- Tu espérais me faire mal en te la jouant grosse brute ?

\- Au moins un peu, marmonne Samaël.

Adrian lui fait signe de se pencher, méfiant le Diable obéit. A sa grande surprise, le baiser que lui donne Ankou est doux et tendre :

\- Tu m'as fait mal, Samaël, murmure le Shinigami en lui caressant la nuque. Mais comparé aux châtiments de la Mort, ta violence n'est qu'une caresse.

Le Diable préfère enchainer les coups de reins, plutôt que de répondre. Ankou s'accroche à ses épaules. Ils profitent au maximum du moment, sachant que leur problème est loin d'être résolu.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nous sommes à la moitié de cette petite fic :)**_

* * *

L'aube approche lorsque Sebastian ouvre les yeux. Il a le corps fourbu, meurtri, courbaturé, mais un sentiment de bien-être total domine tout le reste. Il a perdu le compte du nombre de fois où ils ont partagé une étreinte en quelques heures à peine : sur le lit, sur le tapis, devant la cheminé, contre la table, à nouveau sur le lit… Couché dans les draps du Croque- Mort, il regarde ce dernier finir de s'habiller.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- J'ai du travail. Un petit carnet à remplir.

Le Diable l'observe. Ankou n'a pas repris son apparence d'humain et met sur son nez ses lunettes propres aux Shinigami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, Ankou ?

\- A mon avis, tu n'as toujours pas la réponse à ta question.

\- Toi non plus.

Adrian sourit. Samaël se redresse dans les couvertures froissées :

\- Tu sais parfaitement que je suis à peu près aussi rebelle que toi. Je ne vais pas cesser de me nourrir d'âmes, ni empêcher les miens de le faire.

\- A dire vrai, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, ce ne serait pas très drôle sinon… et surtout indigne du grand Samaël. J'ai peut-être défié la Mort, mais toi tu as fait fort aussi en défiant ton espèce de Dieu.

Il y a un silence. Le temps que le Shinigami enfile une longue veste grise.

\- Disons que nous pouvons faire un compromis, déclare alors Ankou.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je te ferai savoir les lieux où mes Shinigami et moi-même avons des âmes à récupérer. Tu éviteras ces lieux avec tes larbins. Si je ne vois pas de Démons en train de nous piquer une âme, je peux fermer les yeux et faire semblant de n'être au courant de rien. Si aucune âme n'est piquée sous notre nez, je n'ai aucune raison de t'attaquer. Tes Démons ne s'en prennent pas aux miens, les miens ne s'en prendront pas aux tiens.

Samaël réfléchit à la proposition. Non pas qu'elle l'enchante réellement, néanmoins il n'a rien de mieux à proposer :

\- D'accord… Faisons ainsi pour le moment.

\- Tu comptes garder ton magasin d'argenterie ?

\- Oui, il me permet d'avoir un pied dans le monde des nobles. Ce sont les plus corrompus, c'est délicieux. Si tu étais un Démon, je suis sûr que tu les adorerais.

Le sourire du Shinigami lui confirme ses paroles.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Ankou consulte les carnets des Shinigami, hoche la tête avec satisfaction en voyant le travail accompli, puis les poses ouverts sur son bureau. Il s'empare de sa plume habituelle et commence à écrire la liste des noms pour les prochains jours. Dix carnets sont noircis sous sa plume, le sien également. Et là, contrairement à sa routine, il déchire la dernière page de son propre carnet et note les zones où seront envoyés les Shinigami. Samaël s'en tiendra à leur accord provisoire. Si le Diable respecte leur décision, alors lui n'aura plus de Démons à chasser et c'est un sacrifice qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup. Cependant, c'est un mal nécessaire pour réussir à s'en sortir. Samaël vient ajouter un peu de piment dans sa trop longue existence, pas question de le laisser filer.

Le Shinigami ranger les carnets à leur place, attrape sa Faux et quitte son bureau.

* * *

\- Vous… vous êtes en vie ! s'écrie Baron en découvrant son Maître derrière son comptoir.

Samaël lui sourit en acquiesçant. Le Démon se précipite vers lui :

\- Alors, ça veut dire que le Shinigami est mort ? Vous l'avez eu ?!

\- Pas exactement. Des imprévus se sont présentés, le duel a été remis à plus tard.

Surpris, Baron dévisage le Diable. Le regard de ce dernier pétille de malice et le Démon ne sait pas ce qu'il doit en penser. Son Maître à l'air particulièrement de bonne humeur, c'est rare.

\- A quand alors ?

Le Diable hausse les épaules, l'air de ne guère s'en préoccuper, ce qui augmente l'étonnement de Baron. Que s'est-il passé pour que le Shinigami ne soit plus sa priorité ?

* * *

\- Tiens, la liste des lieux à éviter pour les trois prochains jours, annonce Adrian en tendant un bout de papier à Sebastian.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passera si l'un de mes Démons vient sur l'une de ces zones ?

\- Je le buterai. Et je déposerai son cadavre dans ton magasin, histoire que tu le retrouves, répond le Croque Mort avec un grand sourire.

\- Si tu fais ça, je te massacre juste après, répond le Diable en l'attrapant par le col.

\- Parce que tu penses pouvoir me vaincre, Diablotin ? se moque le Shinigami.

En même temps, chacun quitte son apparence humaine. Samaël l'embrasse :

\- Je peux te massacrer autrement.

\- Ah… murmure Ankou en glissant ses doigts dans la tignasse noire du Démon. Ne me défie pas… Ne me tente pas, tu n'as pas envie que je massacre les tiens.

L'insaisissable Shinigami échappe une nouvelle fois à l'étreinte de Samaël :

\- J'ai du travail, ma liste n'attend pas. Si je commence à être en retard, je vais me faire remarquer et je n'en ai pas envie… pour une fois.

Le Diable attrape le papier sur son bureau et le consulte, avant de lever son regard rouge vers l'amant interdit :

\- Merci pour les infos.

Ankou sort de la boutique, le dos tourné il lui adresse un signe d'adieu de la main :

\- Rien vu, rien entendu. A plus tard.

* * *

Ainsi s'installe une curieuse routine. Une liste de lieux glissée discrètement. Des rencontres secrètes. Pendant plusieurs semaines, personne ne se doute de rien. Les soupçons finissent cependant par s'accumuler des deux côtés. Baron est étonné de voir que leur Maître leur donne des zones précises pour se nourrir et de constater que personne ne vient les déranger pendant leurs festins. Aucune Shinigami. Et leur Prince ne parle plus d'Ankou, comme s'il l'avait oublié. Paradoxalement son attitude est toujours étrange : il disparait plusieurs heures, il n'est ni dans leur dimension démoniaque, ni dans son magasin terrestre et revient de fort bonne humeur.

De leur côté, les Shinigami ont d'abord constaté avec soulagement que les Démons se tiennent tranquilles et ne viennent plus les déranger. Une tranquillité qui finit néanmoins par les alerter : et si l'ennemi préparait un mauvais coup ? Ankou n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter outre mesure.

C'est alors qu'un nouveau carnet arrive. C'est William qui le reçoit et son contenu l'effraye. Il se précipite dans le bureau de son supérieur. Le Pourfendeur n'est pas là. Il a pour ordre de ne pas venir déranger le Shinigami de Légende sur Terre, aussi laisse-t-il le carnet bien en vue, en espérant que son Chef réagira en le trouvant.

Lorsqu'Ankou arrive quelques heures plus tard, il remarque immédiatement le carnet. Sans prendre la peine de le regarder, il l'attrape et le fait disparaitre dans la poche de son manteau, avant de s'atteler à ses tâches habituelles. Dresser la liste des morts à venir. Ecrire les informations pour Samaël. Partir récolter des âmes. Rentrer chez lui.

Le Diable l'attend, paisiblement installé dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée :

\- Trois heures du matin, ce n'est pas de tout de repos ton travail, commente-il.

Le Shinigami retire ses lunettes :

\- Nous n'avons pas d'horaires fixes.

\- Et en plus, tu travailles en journée. Tu m'as l'air fatigué.

\- Tu es venu me border en me chantant une berceuse, Diablotin ?

\- Non, je suis venu t'épuiser davantage.

Ankou défait son manteau et une partie de ses vêtements. Ne gardant que ses bottes et son pantalon, il se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil libre, sous le regard attentif du Diable.

\- Je croyais que les Shinigami portaient des lunettes parce qu'ils étaient myopes.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir des problèmes de vue.

L'habituel sourire du Croque Mort se dessine sur son visage :

\- Depuis longtemps, j'ai appris à ne pas me fier qu'à mes yeux. Je serais un piètre chasseur si je perdais tous mes moyens à cause d'une myopie.

Samaël secoue doucement la tête en le contemplant :

\- Tu es vraiment incroyable. C'est comme ça que je n'ai pas soupçonné le Croque Mort… Tes semblables gardent leurs lunettes, même quand ils se font passer pour des humains. Tu ne veux pas rejoindre les Démons ? Tu serais fabuleux.

Ankou rit, comme souvent en sa présence :

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir devenir un Démon, Samaël.

\- Donne-moi ton âme alors.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas un contrat et je tiens à garder ma liberté.

Le Diable se laisse glisser du fauteuil. A genoux sur le tapis, il attrape une jambe du Shinigami et commence à défaire les attaches des bottes. Pensif, Ankou le laisse faire, les yeux perdus dans les flammes. Il réagit cependant vite lorsque les lèvres de Samaël glissent sur sa cheville.

\- Si je te jure que je ne te tue pas, tu me laisses te massacrer un peu ? demande le Démon dans un murmure sensuel.

\- A condition que je puisse te rendre la pareille prochainement, mon Diablotin, répond tranquillement Ankou.

Une confiance mutuelle s'est instaurée entre eux. Mille fois, chacun aurait eu l'occasion d'abattre l'autre. Mille fois, chacun a préféré caresser embrasser, l'autre. Ils sont tous les deux d'accord pour dire que les choses sont tellement plus intéressantes en se laissant en vie.

Ravi, Samaël ne se prive plus pour passer à l'action. Le Shinigami se retrouve bien vite dévêtu. Un lien de cuir vient nouer ses poignets ensemble au-dessus de sa tête, l'extrémité étant relié à l'un des pieds du fauteuil pour l'empêcher de baisser les bras.

\- Aaah, je vois, susurre Ankou. Tu essayes de faire de moi un pauvre être sans défense ?

Le Diable s'assoit à califourchon sur sa taille :

\- Je ne suis pas fou pour te sous-estimer à ce point.

\- Tu comptes me torturer ?

\- Quelque chose dans le genre, oui, répond le Démon en plantant ses griffes dans le torse pâle.

Le Shinigami tressaille. La langue de son démoniaque amant suit le tracé des plaies parallèles qui se dessinent sur son torse. Les dents partent à l'assaut de ses tétons, tantôt tendres, tantôt violentes comme s'il voulait les lui arracher. Il saigne. Samaël lèche le sang, embrasse les tétons meurtris, lui mordille une lèvre, puis lui laboure l'intérieur des cuisses. Prisonnier du Diable, Ankou s'autorise à lâcher prise, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Prisonnier du charme du Shinigami, Samaël ne se lasse pas d'entendre ses gémissements, ses soupirs, d'écouter son corps en réclamer encore.

Lorsque vient le petit matin, le Démon se rhabille en silence tout en regardant son amant dormir encore à même le tapis. Sans bruit, il ajoute une bûche à la cheminée pour entretenir le feu et déploie le manteau gris du Shinigami sur le corps nu de ce dernier. Il ne saurait dire qui a le plus aimé la nuit dernière : le tortionnaire ou le torturé, ils étaient déchainés et n'avaient rien à envier au feu extrêmement vif dans l'âtre. Il attrape l'habituel papier écrit par Ankou et sort de la pièce.

Une fois certain que Samaël est parti, le Shinigami ouvre les yeux. Il se frotte les paupières. Malgré les flammes vivaces dans la cheminée, il sent un terrible froid l'envahir tandis qu'il fouille dans la poche intérieure de son manteau d'où il extirpe un petit carnet noir. Le corps épuisé par son travail de Croque-Mort, de Shinigami, et par ses nuits écourtées davantage grâce au Diable, Ankou se traine jusqu'à la porte. Il attrape ses lunettes posées sur un guéridon, les mets sur son nez et ouvre le carnet.

C'est ce qu'il craignait.

Les pages sont remplies de noms. Ceux de tous les mortels qui ont perdu définitivement leurs âmes dernièrement. Les proies des Démons de ces dernières semaines. Lentement, le Shinigami de légende referme le carnet. La Mort n'est pas dupe. Elle vient de lui envoyer un avertissement.

D'un geste de rage, comme pour dissimuler les preuves, il envoie le carnet au milieu des flammes. En quelques secondes, il ne reste plus que des cendres. Satisfaction passagère. Elle sait ce qu'il fait. On ne défie pas la Mort.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Un chapitre un peu plus court pour aujourd'hui :)**_

* * *

Interloqué, Baron reste en partie dissimulé derrière une cheminée tout en regardant la silhouette qui avance, trois toits devant lui. Un Shinigami. Le Démon regarde les alentours, cherchant une explication. Leur Prince continue de leur donner des zones précises, certains soirs il faut éviter Londres, parfois seulement quelques quartiers… Est-ce pour leur éviter des rencontres avec les Shinigami ? C'est tout de même étonnant. Ça ne ressemble pas à Samaël d'esquiver un bon affrontement. Baron sort de sa cachette et se lance sur les traces du Shinigami. C'est une occasion en or d'en ajouter un à son tableau de chasse !

Il pourra raconter triomphalement ses exploits. Samaël sera fier de lui !

Le Shinigami est trop confiant et n'a pas conscience qu'il est suivi. Baron sourit, prend un peu d'élan, bondit sur sa proie… et se fait soudain renverser sur le toit. Il roule sur les tuiles tout en levant les yeux et frémit en voyant que son futur trophée est déjà loin et qu'Ankou se tient devant lui.

Le Shinigami le toise, le Démon se redresse vivement, sur le qui-vive.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, déclare posément Ankou. Dégage en vitesse.

Sur ces mots, il se détourne. Baron regarde le dos de l'ennemi. L'occasion est trop belle, il ne compte pas se laisser dicter sa conduite ! D'un saut, il peut lui atterrir sur le dos et lui massacrer la gorge à coup de griffes ! Ankou pivote alors que Baron est dans les airs. La Faux siffle. Le Démon écarquille les yeux et s'effondre tandis qu'une mare de sang s'étend sous son corps.

* * *

Samaël entre dans son magasin d'argenterie peu avant l'aube et se fige en découvrant Baron étendu sur le sol et Ankou assis dans son fauteuil, les chevilles nonchalamment croisées sur son bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… ? demande le Diable en refermant dans son dos.

\- Il m'a attaqué ! s'écrie Baron.

\- J'aurais dû le bâillonner, soupire Ankou.

Sebastian observe son congénère qui est pieds et poings liés et qui s'est vraisemblablement mangé un sacré coup de Faux vu la quantité de sang sur son parquet. Il porte ensuite son attention sur le Shinigami, interrogateur.

\- Il était sur mon territoire, répond celui-ci. Tu surveilles mal tes larbins.

Le Prince des Démons contourne Baron qui le suit du regard, interloqué. Depuis quand son Maître discute tranquillement avec le Pourfendeur ?

\- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu buterais ceux qui viendraient te déranger ? remarque Samaël.

\- Si, j'en avais très envie d'ailleurs. Ça m'arrangerait même énormément de le massacrer, songe pensivement Ankou. Et puis après, je me suis dit que ça saperait peut-être ton autorité de grand Prince.

\- Tu parles, tu voulais juste voir ma réaction. Mon autorité est la dernière chose dont tu te soucies.

Le Shinigami sourit, s'étire et croise les mains derrière sa nuque :

\- D'accord, je l'ai ramené en vie juste pour voir ce que tu allais dire ou faire. Il t'a désobéi en venant sur mon territoire.

Les yeux rouges du Démon étincèlent, il sourit à son tour. Lorsque son regard se pose sur Baron, ce dernier comprend immédiatement qu'il est dans un monstrueux pétrin.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas respecté mes ordres ? J'étais clair pourtant.

\- Mon Prince, il ment ! Je suis resté dans les quartiers autorisés, proteste le Démon en se débattant.

\- Oh~ ! souffle Ankou. Le vilain menteur…

Désespéré, Baron se tord le cou pour regarder son Seigneur :

\- Ne le croyez pas ! C'est un ennemi ! J'ai obéi à vos instructions. Vous n'allez tout de même pas le croire lui !

Samaël s'accroupit :

\- Dommage pour toi, Baron, je sais que tu mens. J'ai senti ta présence s'éloigner de la zone autorisée, tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me leurrer ?

\- Mon Prince, nous sommes tous inquiets ! Vous avez changé d'attitude, nous nous demandions pourquoi soudain vous…

Le doigt du Diable se pose sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire :

\- Je ne vous demande pas de réfléchir, juste d'exécuter mes ordres. Tu serviras d'exemple.

Samaël tourne la tête vers le Shinigami :

\- Tu n'as pas tué de Démons depuis combien de temps ?

\- Mon Prince ! crie Baron

\- Depuis qu'on s'est mis d'accord, mon Diablotin, répond Ankou d'une voix tranquille. Les miens commencent aussi à se poser des questions.

Le Diable réfléchit sans écouter les protestations et les supplications de son sous-fifre. Il se relève :

\- J'apprécie le fait que tu ne l'aies pas tué sur l'instant. Fais-toi plaisir, Shinigami, c'est ton boulot de massacrer les Démons, non ?

L'étincelant regard d'Ankou brille dans la pénombre de la boutique, sa voix devient plus basse :

\- Oh, tu sais me rendre heureux, Samaël…

Le Pourfendeur se lève du fauteuil en prenant sa Faux appuyée contre le mur. Le Diable prend sa place derrière le bureau :

\- Essaye de faire en sorte que ça soit au moins divertissant.

\- Mon Prince ! Par pitié !

Samaël sourit tout en regardant le spectacle qui s'offre à lui durant les minutes suivantes. Les supplications cèdent la place à des cris de douleur. Ankou ne le déçoit pas et à cet instant il sait qu'il a un aperçu du Seigneur qui a défié la Mort autrefois. Un tortionnaire qui sait où blesser pour faire mal, tout en gardant sa victime en vie. Il ne ressent rien vis-à-vis de Baron, juste une déception de savoir qu'il l'a trahi en désobéissant à ses instructions. Une déception qui s'efface vite cependant tandis qu'il continue de regarder le Pourfendeur s'amuser avec les couteaux piqués dans l'argenterie. L'odeur du sang est entêtante, le sourire du Shinigami en train de tuer lentement sa proie est délectable et Samaël en vient à bénir la désobéissance de son larbin qui lui permet d'assister à cette scène.

Lorsque le dernier râle retentit dans la pièce, que le Démon n'est plus qu'un inintéressant cadavre, Ankou se redresse et adresse un sourire rayonnant à Samaël :

\- Merci, ça m'a fait un bien fou.

Le Diable lui fait signe de s'approcher. Le Shinigami repose sa Faux et contourne le bureau.

\- Je continue à penser que c'est du gâchis et que tu saurais t'adapter parmi les miens. Une place vient de se libérer d'ailleurs, à l'instant…

Ankou s'assoit à califourchon sur les genoux de Samaël qui lui attrape le poignet. Il observe le sang qui coule sur ses doigts.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je doute pouvoir devenir un Démon.

La langue du Diable lèche un à un les doigts souillés :

\- Quel dommage… susurre-t-il en suçotant l'index du Shinigami.

La main libre de ce dernier glisse sur le torse de Samaël.

\- J'ai environ deux heures de libre devant moi, déclare Ankou en la faufilant sous le pantalon du Démon.

\- Un peu court comme délai, répond le Diable dont le souffle marque un arrêt. Mais on va faire avec…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre :)_**

* * *

Deux heures du matin. Ankou pousse la porte de ses appartements privés, abandonne ses vêtements au sol et se laisse tomber sur le lit. Samaël n'est pas là ce soir, il a réuni ses Démons pour leur montrer le cadavre de Baron et leur rappeler qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on déroge à ses règles. Le Shinigami tressaille en voyant le carnet noir posé sur sa table de chevet. D'une main lasse, il l'attrape. C'est le même que la dernière fois, il y a toujours les noms des âmes perdues à jamais, la liste s'est simplement allongée. Il soupire et envoie le carnet sous un meuble, avant de fermer les paupières dans l'espoir de sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il rouvre les yeux en sentant une présence dans sa chambre et se redresse brusquement dans les draps.

\- Ah… murmure-t-il en voyant la silhouette encapuchonnée qui tient le carnet entre ses doigts. Tu ne veux pas plutôt revenir me passer un savon quand j'aurai dormi ?

La main glaciale de la Mort gifle le Shinigami avec assez de forces pour le faire retomber sur son lit.

 ** _« Tu pensais que je ne remarquerais rien » ?_** siffle une voix trop douce pour être sincère.

Elle communique toujours par l'esprit lorsqu'Elle s'adresse à lui.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répond Ankou en se tenant la joue.

L'horripilant petit carnet noir atterrit devant ses yeux.

 ** _« Explique-moi de quoi il s'agit. »_**

Il se tourne, attrape ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et fait défiler les pages :

\- La liste des âmes bouffées par les Démons. C'est pas à moi que tu dois te plaindre.

En disant ça, il a la curieuse impression de se retrouver à la place de Baron qui se savait parfaitement fautif.

« **_Il est étrange de constater que ces Démons se nourrissent aux endroits où vous n'intervenez pas. A croire que quelqu'un leur donne des indications précises. »_**

\- Ou peut-être que l'un d'eux est particulièrement clairvoyant ? hasarde Ankou.

Nouvelle gifle qui lui explose la pommette.

 ** _« J'ai également remarqué que tu avais cessé de chasser les Démons à cette même période, quelle coïncidence »_** murmure la Mort.

Elle n'a pas levé la voix, mais Ankou sent un frisson d'appréhension le traverser.

\- Vérifie tes sources, réplique-t-il en redressant fièrement le menton. J'en ai tué un, il y a quelques heures.

« **_Tu veux parler du Démon que Samaël t'a offert sur un plateau ? »_**

Le Shinigami fixe la silhouette, les sourcils froncés :

\- Tu ne m'as pas interdit de fréquenter les Démons.

Il n'a pas le temps de réagir, la Mort lui empoigne la tête et le tire hors du lit.

 ** _« Tout acte à des conséquences, tu es bien placé pour le savoir. »_**

Elle le lâche. Il tombe à genoux sur le sol, la voix doucereuse dans sa tête semble l'avoir vidé de ses forces.

 ** _« Tu m'as trahi. Je t'ai autorisé à chasser les Démons pour qu'ils ne volent plus les âmes. Ton travail était de protéger ces âmes et je t'ai autorisé à reprendre la chasse qui te tenait tant à cœur, du moment que tu l'utilisais pour tuer ces Diables ! A PRESENT TU OSES OFFRIR MES AMES A CE MAUDIT SAMAEL ?! »_**

Le reproche explose dans la boite crânienne du Shinigami qui se plie en deux en portant les mains à ses oreilles.

\- Qui te dit que c'est moi qui l'informais ? Je peux très bien avoir passé du temps avec lui, sans pour autant te trahir.

Le hurlement de rage de la Mort lui explose les tympans. Son champ de vision devient provisoirement noir, il se sent sur le point de perdre connaissance et se retient d'une main au sol. Lorsqu'il parvient à relever les yeux vers Elle, il sait qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Il a déjà provoqué la Mort, mais jamais à ce point… A côté d'Elle flotte ce qui ressemble à une corde. Ankou plisse les yeux en réalisant que ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

Les lunettes sur son nez sont soudain happées par un courant d'air.

 ** _« Grâce à toi, j'ai d'autres Shinigami. Tu n'es plus d'aucune utilité. »_**

La première branche des lunettes se brise en l'instant où son tibia craque. Un grognement de douleur lui échappe.

 ** _« Rebelle, tu étais vaguement distrayant. A présent, tu ne vaux plus rien. »_**

Il serre les dents. La seconde branche se casse, ainsi que le tibia de sa jambe gauche cette fois. La morsure de la souffrance remonte jusqu'à ses genoux, il se retient au mur pour ne pas tomber à quatre pattes devant la Mort.

\- Tu es en train de me renvoyer ? Après tout le boulot que j'ai fait pour toi ?

L'étrange corde noire s'enroule autour de son torse, lui bloquant les bras le long du corps. Ce n'est pas une corde, ce sont des ronces… les épines lui déchirent la peau. Malgré ses jambes brisées, il tient tant bien que mal à genoux. La main squelettique de la Mort lui attrape le menton.

 ** _« Ce n'est pas seulement moi que tu as trahi, ce sont toutes les âmes que tu as livré aux Démons. »_**

Ankou fixe la capuche de son interlocuteur, le regard plein de défi :

\- C'est toi qui est venu m'ennuyer sur mes terres. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si tes âmes adorées t'ont échappé, depuis que je te connais tu n'as fait que pourrir mon existence et me prendre pour ton larbin.

Son regard vacille de douleur lorsque les doigts squelettiques lui déboite la mâchoire.

 ** _« Toi qui aime tant tuer, tu vas avoir un aperçu des toutes les morts dont tu es responsable. »_**

Une nouvelle corde de ronce s'enroule autour de sa gorge, une troisième se place en travers de son visage.

 ** _« Les Shinigami doivent connaître la valeur de la vie et toi, tu as méprisé cette vie… »_**

Le carnet des âmes à récolter apparait dans les mains de la Mort qui le fait soudain disparaitre dans un brasier. Les ronces autour de sa tête se resserrent, des épines s'enfoncent dans son œil gauche.

 ** _« Une épine équivaut à une vie que tu as sacrifié pour ton plaisir égoïste »_**

Le second carnet, celui contenant la liste des âmes perdues revient dans les doigts de la Mort. Ankou retient son souffle. Lentement, comme si Elle prenait un plaisir pervers à le laisser attendre, Elle ouvre le carnet à la première page. Sa phalange blanche se pose sur le premier nom, de la première page. Le Shinigami se raidit immédiatement en étouffant un gémissement. Les liens de la Mort se sont resserrés davantage.

Deuxième nom. Chaque épine s'enfonce de plusieurs millimètres et le déchirent encore.

Troisième nom. Il ne voit plus rien de son œil gauche. Le sang coule sur sa joue.

Le doigt de la Mort n'hésite pas et prend son temps. A chaque nouveau nom, une nouvelle torture, une nouvelle sensation, une combinaison de souffrances.

Au dixième nom, le Shinigami n'arrive plus à tenir sur ses jambes et bascule sur le côté, ajoutant une pression supplémentaire aux liens tortionnaires coincés entre lui et le sol.

Au vingtième nom, ses gémissements deviennent des cris.

Et la Mort continue. Imperturbable.

* * *

Samaël entre dans les Pompes Funèbres sur le coup de six heures du matin sonnent. Alors qu'il s'approche des appartements privés, il se fige, sentant une présence inconnue et inquiétante qui l'inviterait presque à faire demi-tour et à revenir plus tard. Le Diable continue tout de même son chemin et ouvre la porte de la chambre d'Ankou. Tétanisé, il enregistre la scène en un clin d'œil : un inconnu encapuchonné est planté au milieu de la pièce et le Shinigami gît à ses pieds, le corps brisé, en sang, prisonnier d'étranges ronces noires qui ont blessées les chairs jusqu'à l'os. Il voit l'œil vert-jaune se poser sur lui.

\- Ne t'approche pas…

La phrase est un murmure à peine audible et rempli d'un avertissement qu'il préfère suivre. L'étranger, qui ne lui a pas accordé la moindre attention, bouge alors légèrement. Son doigt se pose sur la dernière ligne d'un carnet noir. Ankou hurle. Samaël recule d'un pas, horrifié malgré lui. Jamais il n'a entendu un tel cri. La voix du Shinigami est déjà enrouée, mais il devine que ce qu'il subit est tel qu'il ne peut que hurler. Son beau visage ensanglanté est tordu par la souffrance, son corps entier se tord dans les ronces qui l'entaillent toujours plus. La voix d'Ankou reflète toute sa détresse et son tourment et Samaël songe, les mains moites, que même lui qui aime torturer, n'a jamais osé tirer un tel son de ses victimes. Le corps raidit agité de spasmes et de tremblements nerveux retombe sur le sol en même temps que la voix se tait, rendant le silence plus pesant que jamais. La respiration du Shinigami est sifflante, haletante et tremblante. L'étranger referme le carnet, puis pivote en direction de Samaël. Celui-ci incline le buste en signe de respect. Il n'est pas aussi fou que son confrère et préfère respecter la Mort, au moins un minimum… La Mort l'ignore et lui passe devant, sans un regard.

\- Hé… lance la voix affaiblie d'Ankou. Tous les Shinigami que tu te récupères, c'est grâce à moi que tu les as.

La Mort s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas. La Faux apparait dans ses mains squelettiques et Elle tend l'arme à Samaël qui regarde sans comprendre.

 ** _« Brise cette Faux, Diable. Evite de me contrarier, sauf si tu veux finir comme lui. »_**

Indécis, Samaël saisit le manche de la Faux et risque un coup d'œil vers son amant toujours ligoté au sol. Epuisé et résigné, Ankou opine à peine du chef pour lui faire signe d'agir. A contrecœur, Samaël raffermi sa prise et d'un mouvement rapide, il fracasse l'arme contre son genou. Le craquement des os retentit. Le Shinigami a un hoquet de douleur en se recroquevillant au sol.

 ** _« Défie-moi encore une fois, Ankou, et c'est ton Diable qui sera ma victime. »_**

La Mort disparait dans un souffle de vent qui fait se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque du Démon. Il lâche la Faux brisé et se précipite vers le supplicié.

\- Enlève-moi ça… souffle Ankou.

En grimaçant, sans savoir par où commencer, Samaël saisit le lien de ronces noires et poisseux de sang incrusté dans le visage.

\- Tu vas avoir mal.

\- Comparé au reste, ça ira.

D'un habile coup de griffe, le Diable tranche un tronçon de lien et décolle lentement, mais surement les ronces agrippées à la peau. Un grognement plaintif échappe à Ankou et Samaël sectionne rapidement les deux autres liens, avant de les retirer avec précaution pour ne rien laisser dans le corps de la victime.

Il pose une main sur le cou sanguinolent, songeant qu'une ou deux pressions supplémentaires auraient pu être fatales.

\- Elle t'a puni ?

\- Remarquable sens de la déduction, souffle Ankou avant de gémir lorsque le Diable le soulève du sol pour le poser sur le lit.

Samaël met l'heure suivante à profit pour nettoyer, soigner, panser le blessé. Il lui bloque les jambes dans des attelles improvisées avec des lattes destinées aux cercueils, lui remet la mâchoire en place, lui bloque quatre doigts brisés et lui remboite une épaule. Le Pourfendeur s'est laissé faire, grimaçant de temps à autre, mais confiant. Assez confiant pour s'autoriser une larme au coin de son œil valide et pour se laisser sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Une fois les soins terminés, Samaël s'assoit au bord du lit, pensif. La Mort vient clairement de renier Ankou, ce qui signifie que leur accord est annulé. Il n'a plus besoin de se cantonner à des zones précises pour se nourrir, n'a plus besoin non plus de s'empêcher de tuer les Shinigami. Ses doigts remontent sur le cou pansé. En théorie, il peut aussi buter celui qui somnole contre lui. Il sait parfaitement que c'est surement l'unique fois où il verra le Pourfendeur aussi affaibli. Même renvoyé de l'ordre des Shinigami, le Diable ne doute pas que le Croque Mort continuera à être un redoutable adversaire. Il vient de voir de ses propres yeux cet idiot continuer à provoquer la Mort. Et il n'a pas oublié la menace de cette dernière le concernant. Son index délaisse le cou et repousse une mèche grise taché de sang séché. La Mort n'a pas menacé Ankou de le tuer s'il continuait à jouer au plus malin, elle a menacé de s'en prendre à lui, Samaël. Même Elle sait que les meilleurs châtiments ne sont pas mortels et Elle a dévoilé certainement le plus gros point faible du Pourfendeur. Il sourit, sans trop savoir pourquoi, tout en laissant sa main délaisser les cheveux gris, frôler le torse, descendre sous le nombril et… Ankou s'empare de son poignet avec une rapidité effrayante pour son état, l'arrêtant net dans son mouvement.

\- Je croyais que tu dormais…

Sans ouvrir son œil valide, le blessé sourit :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me sous-estimer, cher ami.

\- Tu es terrifiant.

Ankou ouvre la paupière et lui lâche le poignet. Le Diable observe la main qui l'a retenu et secoue doucement la tête en songeant que deux doigts cassés ne ralentissent pas ce suicidaire.

\- Pourquoi tu as été châtié ?

\- Parce que je t'ai donné les localisations des âmes dont tu t'es nourri, au lieu de les protéger.

Samaël fronce les sourcils :

\- Tu te doutais que tu allais avoir des ennuis ?

\- Oui, j'ai reçu un avertissement. Je savais que la Mort serait au courant et Elle me l'a fait savoir.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demande le Diable en se penchant vers son visage.

L'œil jaune-vert se pose sur ses lèvres. Un bras pansé se lève, une paume se pose sur la joue du Démon :

\- Personne ne me dicte ma conduite, Samaël. J'ai respecté les contrats quand ils me convenaient : récolter des âmes tout en chassant les Démons, ça me plaisait. Te laisser te nourrir, toi et tes Démons, tout en sachant que ça ennuyait la Mort, et récolter les âmes en pouvant passer du temps avec toi, c'était ce que je voulais. Si je t'en avais parlé, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

Le Diable reste silencieux en réfléchissant à la question :

\- Je t'aurais proposé de modifier notre accord, je suppose. Mais sans avoir de solution... Ou… si, je t'aurais offert en pâture tous ceux qui me déçoivent, comme je l'ai fait avec Baron. Je les aurais envoyé dans les lieux interdits où tu récoltais les âmes, et tu aurais pu les traquer et les tuer.

\- Ils ne sont pas si nombreux à te décevoir, mon Diablotin, sourit Ankou. Elle n'aurait pas été dupe longtemps.

Samaël embrasse les lèvres du blessé. Le baiser a un arrière-goût cuivré de sang.

\- Alors, tu n'as rien dit et tu savais qu'Elle allait venir te fracasser, murmure-t-il contre sa bouche.

Il remarque alors la lueur malicieuse qui brille dans la prunelle phosphorescente et se redresse légèrement, interloqué :

\- Ne me dis pas que…. Tu l'espérais… ?

Ankou fait semblant de réfléchir :

\- Peut-être… peut-être.

\- Ankou !

\- Ah, il va falloir que je trouve un autre nom, Ankou c'est lié à mon passé de Shinigami…

\- Tu changes de sujet ! Qu'est-ce que tu as manigancé exactement ?

\- Adrian, c'est mon nom humain, continue le Croque-Mort. Mais le renégat que je suis va avoir besoin d'un autre surnom.

La main de Samaël se pose sur le torse blessé et appuie juste assez pour lui faire mal.

\- Aïe ! Quel manque de délicatesse, soupire Ankou.

\- Je peux aussi rouvrir toutes tes plaies si tu veux, réplique le Diable en montrant ses ongles aiguisés en griffes.

\- Tu fais presque peur, se moque Adrian.

\- Tu es vraiment impossible ! marmonne Samaël en se levant du lit.

Il ramasse la Faux brisée. Le renégat se redresse légèrement dans les draps, assez pour s'adosser contre ses oreillers, sans se soucier de ses blessures qui protestent.

\- Depuis la première nuit qu'on a passé ensemble. C'est là que j'ai décidé de « manigancer » comme tu dis.

Le Diable se tourne vers lui. Ankou tend une main pour prendre l'une des parties de sa Faux. Il lui donne celle avec la lame recourbée :

\- Ou plus exactement, reprend le blessé en observant le manche cassé, cela fait des siècles que j'attends une opportunité et tu me l'as offerte sans le vouloir.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu m'as utilisé ?

\- Question de point de vue.

Un silence s'installe durant lequel le Pourfendeur palpe son arme désormais inutile. Ses doigts meurtris caressent le crâne à l'extrémité du manche, sa couronne de ronce, puis se posent sur le plat de la lame.

\- Permets moi de te raconter une histoire, mon Diablotin.

L'autre hausse les épaules :

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

\- Il y a des siècles de cela, un cruel Seigneur aimait la chasse et la torture…

\- Tu me l'as déjà raconté, remarque Samaël en posant son morceau de Faux sur le sol.

\- Pas cette version-là, réplique Ankou.

Le Diable lui prend l'autre bout de l'arme des mains et la dépose avec sa deuxième moitié. Il revient s'assoir au bord du lit :

\- D'accord, j'écoute.

\- Je n'ai plus envie, tu m'as interrompu.

Le Démon grogne de frustration et d'agacement. Il pivote le buste, ses doigts se referment sur les épaules du renégat :

\- Tu mériterais que je rouvre toutes tes blessures et que je te laisse te vider de ton sang sur le tapis.

Le sourire du Shinigami l'horripile. Au lieu de le mutiler, il lui attrape le menton et l'embrasse en laissant sa main glisser dans son dos. Certains pansements sont humides sous ses doigts. Il l'embrasse encore jusqu'à ce qu'Ankou soit le premier à détourner le visage, essoufflé. Le front brûlant du blessé se pose contre le sien.

\- Un jour, murmure-t-il, un étranger est arrivé sur les terres du Seigneur. Celui-ci chassait, comme à son habitude et l'étranger, sans se présenter, lui propose un défi en sachant que le Seigneur ne le refuserait pas. L'étranger remporta la victoire, humiliant le Seigneur sur ses propres terres, le provoquant pour le voir mettre un genou à terre et reconnaitre une défaite courue d'avance. Le Seigneur a su que dès le début, la partie n'était pas équitable, l'étranger se moquait de lui. Si cet inconnu s'était présenté dès le départ, le Seigneur n'aurait pas forcément eu la sottise d'accepter le défi. L'étranger s'était moqué de lui et l'avait manipulé.

Ecoutant en silence, Samaël caresse les mèches grises.

\- La Mort maudit le Seigneur pour son attitude et décida d'en faire son prisonnier, son larbin. Ainsi ai-je vu les choses, mon ami, la Mort est venue me rendre visite dans l'intention de me pourrir l'existence. Me défier, me provoquer, me réduire à un rang de sous fifre qui lui doit obéissance. Je n'avais rien demandé, c'est Elle qui est venue me trouver la première. Alors, je me suis juré de ne pas plier le genou devant Elle, me jurant de lui pourrir ses envies autant qu'Elle m'avait pourri la vie.

\- Tes rebellions…

\- Elles avaient un but commun que je cherchai à atteindre mais que je ne parvenais même pas à effleurer. Alors j'ai pris mon mal en patience puisqu'en attendant j'avais réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de reprendre la chasse. C'était satisfaisant et je m'en contentais, tout en maudissant d'être toujours sous ses ordres car, au final, la Mort avait gagné et je travaillais pour Elle. J'étais son esclave et je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir.

Ankou se réadosse à ses oreillers. Le Diable suit le mouvement, il lui caresse les hanches :

\- Et ?

\- J'ai croisé la route d'un Diablotin, celui qu'on appelait le Prince des Anges Déchus. J'ai d'abord vu en toi une chasse passionnante qui mettait un peu de piment dans ma longue vie, puis j'ai appris à connaitre Sebastian Michaelis et j'ai réalisé alors que tu étais la porte ouverte qu'il me fallait. Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que je t'ai manipulé… La première nuit qu'on a passé ensemble m'a montré des possibilités que je n'espérais plus. Grâce à toi, je pouvais à nouveau provoquer la Mort et cette fois de façon spectaculaire. L'affront que j'allais lui faire serait peut-être assez grand cette fois-ci.

\- Donc, tu m'as proposé l'accord, les zones à respecter, en sachant parfaitement ce que tu faisais…

Le Shinigami acquiesce. Il passe soudain les bras autour de Samaël et le serre contre lui en murmurant à son oreille :

\- Et ça a marché, j'ai réussi à la mettre suffisamment en colère pour qu'elle me rende ma Liberté.

\- Pauvre fou, c'était risqué ! Elle pouvait aussi te tuer ! remarque le Diable.

\- Oh non, je savais qu'Elle ne le ferait pas.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi sûr de toi ?

Ankou ne répond pas tout de suite. Lorsqu'il reprend la parole, sa voix n'est qu'un faible murmure qui alerte Samaël.

\- Tuer est une forme d'indulgence… Me laisser en vie, c'est me laisser entendre qu'Elle pourra encore me punir si je la défie à nouveau. Tu as entendu ses paroles, si je la provoque encore, c'est à toi qu'elle s'en prendra. Délicieuse punition que de faire souffrir un être qui nous est cher… Et je sais qu'Elle n'attend qu'une chose, que je fasse un pas de travers, pour pouvoir t'attaquer. Mais c'est moi qui ait gagné cette fois-ci…Je n'ai plus de raisons de la défier, je suis libre comme je le voulais. Libre de faire ce que je veux, avec qui je veux…

Le Shinigami s'affaisse contre le Diable, sans connaissance. Celui-ci est frappé par la fraicheur de son corps. Les pansements sont imbibés de rouge. La Mort est proche du Pourfendeur, Samaël est presque sûr de sentir sa présence dans la chambre. Va-t-Elle finalement l'emporter ? S'en prendre à lui ? Quel meilleur moyen de faire souffrir encore Ankou en s'en prenant à sa faiblesse pendant qu'il est inconscient…

\- Reconnaissez que vous avez perdu à votre tour, lance soudain Samaël en se tournant vers la porte. Il a réussi à vous manipuler pour être libre et à présent, le Pourfendeur de Démons n'est plus là pour protéger vos Shinigami. Vous l'avez défié en premier, il vous a répondu à son tour. Vous vous êtes mis seul dans cette situation.

Il ne voit pas l'être encapuchonné. Il ne sait pas s'il a été entendu. Le Diable préfère ne pas attendre et sort du lit en portant l'agonisant dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa Dimension Infernale.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Deux ans plus tard.**_

Une main aux ongles noires ouvre le couvercle du cercueil. A l'intérieur, il y a un Démon qui le regarde, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Saucissonné des pieds à la tête, bâillonné, le larbin de Samaël est enfermé dans ce cercueil depuis environ trois jours. Le Croque-Mort sourit sous ses mèches dissimulant ses yeux et redresse le chapeau tordu qu'il porte sur la tête. Le Démon se tortille vainement dans ses liens et sent soudain un espoir renaitre en voyant la silhouette de son Prince paraitre aux côtés du Croque-Mort.

\- Tu ne l'as toujours pas tué ?

\- Je t'attendais, répond le Croque Mort. J'aime bien savoir pourquoi tu me les offres. Il a fait quoi, celui-là ?

Le Diable jette un regard méprisant au prisonnier :

\- Il n'a pas respecté un contrat passé avec un humain. Il a avalé son âme avant que l'accord soit arrivé à son terme.

Le rire enjoué du Croque Mort résonne dans les Pompes Funèbres et le Démon comprend qu'il est tombé dans le pire endroit qui soit. C'était une rumeur qui circulaient depuis plusieurs mois : un nouveau venu aurait rejoint les rangs de Samaël, sans être un des leurs. On raconte que lorsque le Prince est en colère, il ne prend plus la peine de lancer des avertissements et envoie ceux qui commettent des fautes entre les mains du nouveau venu. Personne ne revient jamais.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as bâillonné ? demande Samaël en embrassant la tempe du Croque Mort.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il alerte les clients que j'avais. Le comte Phantomhive est venu me rendre visite pour avoir des informations, je ne voulais pas être dérangé par des appels à l'aide.

Samaël attire le visage du Croque Mort contre le sien et lui donne un long baiser.

\- Où était le sceau du contrat ? demande-t-il au Diable. Celui de l'humain.

\- Sur la langue.

\- Oh~ !

Le prisonnier jette un regard suppliant à son Maître qui l'ignore. Le Croque Mort retire le baillon tandis que le Diable passe un bras possessif autour de sa taille :

\- Tu vois quelque chose avec tes cheveux qui te bouchent la vue ?

L'autre ne répond pas. Avec des gestes précis, il saisit la langue du Démon qui agite la tête dans tous les sens en émettant des sons de frayeur. Une lame de couteau aiguisé brille. Un cri retentit. Le Démon crachote, du sang plein la bouche, il tousse. Le tortionnaire ne s'arrête pas là et lui tranche les poignets et la gorge, le laissant se vider de son sang. Samaël fait tomber le couvre-chef du tortionnaire par terre et repousse les mèches grises, dévoilant la figure balafrée et deux yeux jaune-vert étincelants pétillant d'amusement et de sauvagerie :

\- J'adore te voir prendre tant de plaisir à tuer, Undertaker, susurre-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Undertaker sourit en glissant le couteau dans une poche du Diable :

\- Je crois que c'est à toi.

\- Enfoiré, tu t'es encore servi dans mon argenterie !

Le rire du Croque Mort résonne dans la pièce, insouciant, tandis qu'il entraîne Samaël dans ses quartiers privés.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre !  
_**

 ** _Si tu veux lire une autre de mes fics Black Butler, je t'invite à venir me retrouver sur "Le Majordome Connait la Vérité". Le prologue et le chapitre 1 viennent d'être mis en ligne :)_**


End file.
